


Starfall

by pedrowrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My second fic! Please comment and let me see what you think of it!</p></blockquote>





	Starfall

Death. A simple, short word, with no beauty or attractiveness to it. Commonly used, especially in times like these, of war and despair. How many times had she listened it in the past few months? Brandon, Elia and her children, Arthur… remembering each of those names felt like as if a dagger was twisting in her belly.

Not that it would make much difference, after all, she would never have any children. Not alive at least, as the master had told her. “ _I would have named her Nymeria_ ”, she remembered, resting her head on the stone wall and caressing over her stomach. She would have been, in the midst of all this turmoil, the star that would have guided her to happiness. But apparently, she didn’t deserve to smile ever again. The loss of her dear child had been another blow to her, just as painful as the others had been. Now there was nothing that tied her to this world. “ _Brandon, Elia, Arthur, Nymeria_ ”, she thought.

The woman that stood by the window of the Palestone Sword Tower, watching the sky with glassy eyes, quivering lips and face pale as a corpse, once had been a lively lady. The “Star of Dorne”, they called her, for her mesmerizing beauty. Long dark hair, gracious pace, warm smile, all that made her a gorgeous woman. But the eyes. The eyes were out of this world; stunning, purple eyes, not easily forgotten. She had been and adventurous woman, bewitching and sweet at the same time. Many desired her, but she was no prize to be won, she was a woman to be loved for who she was. “W _ould any man love me in that way?_ ”, she wondered, but it no longer mattered. Not now.

Love. Such a dangerous thing. Ashara knew that. It had destroyed her from the inside. A love for a brother, a love for a friend, and a love for a man she barely knew; so many types of love, and yet she was wrecked by all of them. She could hear the wind howling, and observed as the sky turned into a deep grey; “ _A storm is coming”_. The mighty roar of waves hitting against the rocky sides of the castle made her shiver.  _Brandon, Elia, Arthur, Nymeria._

She could not bear it any longer. She had spent too many nights sobbing and screaming in grief, too many days breaking vases and turning tables in anger. Now she had little strength to do that, and there were no tears to be shed. The cold wind made her black dress waver, while she gazed the horizon with a weary expression. There was no joy left in her; only sadness and suffering.  _Brandon, Elia, Arthur, Nymeria._ A lightning crossed the sky in the distance. Ashara Dayne closed her eyes one last time, exhaling deeply. The Star fell, and the sea welcomed her with cold open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! Please comment and let me see what you think of it!


End file.
